


Warm Admiration

by chipsnships



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, and how perfect he is, just steve adoring bucky, very short, well just steve talking about bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsnships/pseuds/chipsnships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes early in the morning and just looks over and admires Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> very short little independent fic thing. I was feeling very inspired and poetry happy when I took a break from drawing. Just thought i'd post it on here .

 Steve is up again, right in the dawn of the morning, blue light peeking and falling thought the blinds illuminating Bucky next to him. He turns his head, blond locks shifting, to look at Bucky and take in everything about him. ****

The way his hair falls into his closed eyes and curls around his neck,

 

Sticks to his temples, and softly encases his face.

 

 

His sharp nose and contrasting deep nimble eyes when they're open.

 

 

smooth eyelashes and grainy, tranquil tan skin,that rest just right under his eyes and around his nose.

 

 

The unruffled curve of his cheekbones that fall or rise at his multitudinous of expression.

 

 

In which many may have his dark, thick undulate eyebrows come up with them.

 

A dip right before the lip, deep but simply shallow, protruding out his fine, swell,mellow lips.

 

 

Pink and pale in their prepossessing shape.

 

 

His chin, contouring right after his bottom lip, sinewy in its pluperfect, unshaven connected jawline. 

And Steve smiles, he loves it, he loves him.

 


End file.
